Christmas! A Claus For Celebration
by Forfun100
Summary: Christmas is coming! The time for joy, the best time of the year! The time of year where you can't go anywhere without seeing red and green laced together. Where cotton balls become snow and it seems like every where you go someone is smiling. And I need your help!
1. Wishing You Well

**I decided at the last minute to update these at the same time so people would see both chapters. Sorry about missing December first guys. Note this weeks chapters will be very short because school is strangling me to the very death. *Cries in a corner***

Hey there! Rachel Elizabeth Dare here. Bringing you tidings of great joy and a very special Christmas prophesy. I foresee Twenty Four new posts, one every special day before Christmas. Some will make you laugh some may make you sad. Just remember this holiday season to love your family, hold them close to you. These demigods know a thing or two about that.

To kick off our very special Christmas celebration, I'm going to tell you a secret about Christmas.

It's simply this, you don't have to believe in God to celebrate anymore. The secret to Christmas is kindness. And let me tell you in these next few days you'll understand what I mean.

It's just so special, Christmas time. Everything feels magical, homes are alight with colors every night. Snow covers the ground. Kids aren't the only ones consistently smiling. Everyone just seems so happy.

I think it's because it's the end of the year. Because everyone remembers what it means to be loved. What it means to wish. To dream.

Christmas rocks, okay? I think the world would be a better place if every day felt like Christmas time does. The love in the air and all...

Oh, But I'm keeping you from the actual stories. Sorry to stall you. I just... I wish everyone a very merry Christmas.


	2. I'll Be Home

This Christmas, didn't feel right, Piper had decided. She couldn't figure out why. She was having a blast with her friends, Percy's mom had offered to have them celebrate with her and her husband. Dinner was amazing, hot chocolate was great, and the movie was perfect. But it didn't feel right. None of it. Should couldn't put her finger onto the details. As to why she felt this way.

Percy had rented a karaoke machine and was currently singing some rendition of Let It Snow. Piper was laying in Jason's warm arms, with him leaning down to kiss her every so often. Annabeth laying beside them, with Hazel and Frank on the other side. Nico and Will were pretending not to be totally into one another (Oh please as if she didn't know what they were thinking.). Reyna and Rachel were laughing at Percy as he belted out each note.

Then Piper realized what was missing. More like a who actually. Leo, her best friend. He was supposed to be with them, singing and laughing. He was supposed to be young, vibrant, alive. That stupid boy was supposed to be alive. Piper had half a mind to drag his ass out of the underworld and kick it back down there. But... Even if she saw a bit of him now, she'd probable just cry.

"Who's next?" Percy held up the Microphone like a trophy.

No one moved, no one said a thing.

"Um... I'll go." Piper volunteered.

"Really?" Jason asked, he knew she hated singing for people.

"Yeah." She nodded searching for a song. She smiled sadly to herself, "This one's for Repair Boy."

Suddenly everyone sat a bit straighter, intent to listen. Gods she regretted saying that. She took a deep unsettled breath, "Now I'm nervous." She chuckled. No one said a word.

"Uh... I'm not sure if any of you know this, but he loved Christmas. Loved it. He told me that when he was a kid, Christmas was easier. Not because of money or anything, but because it just made him feel better... His mom loved Christmas too. I hope they're celebrating together now."

She saw small smiles grace her friends faces. Jason's smile was the brightest, teeth even showing.

"Here it goes." Shestartedthesong_, "__I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love. __Even more than I usually do. And although I know it's a long road back, I promise you, I'll be home for Christmas._ _You can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents under the tree._

"_Christmas Eve will find me. Where the love light beams, I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams. _

"_Christmas Eve will find me. Where the love light beams. I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams. If only in my dreams_."

She looked at her friends, eyes shining with tears. She realized she herself was shaking terribly.

She sat back down, gently placing the microphone on the coffee table. Jason held her a little tighter.

MAybe Leo wasn't with them that Christmas. But he was definitely in her heart.


	3. Jingling Bells

Literally Frank would do anything to make Percy STOP SINGING JINGLE BELLS. He wanted to strangle himself to death the fortieth time around. Frank was convinced he'd somehow messed up in his relationship with Hazel and Pluto had damned him for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately, as Annabeth had pointed out, "He does this every year."

"Do what? Spread the joy of Christmas?" Percy teased before laughing all the way again.

"Make it stop." Frank covered his ears, "It sounds like a dying baby."

Now that was a bit dramatic, but Frank was willing to do anything at this point.

"How do we get him to stop?"

Annabeth chuckled, "Well, normally he spends the holiday with his mom, so he does this while she shops for hours and hours. But since he's here this year..."

"Annabeth, please." Frank nearly snapped as Percy made up some kind of high note that was never apart of the damned song.

"Watch this." Annabeth smirked at him, "Percy!" Still singing he turned to her she walked over and kissed him long enough to make it past his shock and allow him to melt into her.

She pulled back and smirked, "Catch me if you can!" And ran off.

"Hey! Wait!" Percy laughed running behind her.

Frank, with his jaw hung open stared at the couple as they ran around camp. That was it? That was all she had to do?

"Hey man." Jason walked up behind him.

Frank turned around and collapsed into his friends arms, "Please kill me."

"Uh... Dude?"

"I'm not joking, kill me before Percy starts singing again."

"Frank?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at him.

"You realize he doesn't think Canadian's celebrate Christmas, right?"

"I don't celebrate the Fourth of July and suddenly Canadian's don't do anything?" Frank sighed heavily in Jason's arms.

"To be fair, you don't celebrate Thanksgiving either, and you had that thing against Halloween-"

"I just didn't want to dress up! Sue me."

"Hazel!" Jason shouted to the girl who was walking with her brother, "Can you take your boyfriend? I have to go find my own girlfriend."

Hazel walked over to them chuckling, "I saw Annabeth running from Percy. What'd you do?"

Frank groaned, "Just wait and see." He walked off then and no one saw him until the campfire that evening. Everyone was singing Christmas carols around the camp fire, when suddenly an actual reindeer appeared from the bushes. Its antlers adorned with lights, its saddle decorated with garland. It was almost atrocious.

Piper and Annabeth burst out laughing, "Oh my gods Frank!"

"Frank!?" Hazel blushed.

The little campers all ran up to Frank and started petting him. Frank didn't seem to mind too much, by the time the kids finally dispersed, and Frank transformed back into a human he had a smug look on his face.

Percy was red with laughter, "You go!"

"My level of Christmas cheer is so high, you'll never reach it." With that, he bowed to the remaining campers and strut back to his cabin. Leaving his friends gasping for air as the cackled away.


	4. Deck The Halls

It was all too quiet in the Big House as the seven set up the Christmas tree. Jason was flying up to the tallest branches so he could finish hanging the string of lights, Annabeth was directing traffic, Hazel stood on Frank's shoulder's taking ornaments Percy handed her, and Piper fluffed out parts of the tree that had yet to be decorated.

"Well..." Piper sighed when the silence became far too unbearable for her, "Sup guys?"

"Eh." Percy shrugged leaving the room in silence.

"Okay this is ridiculous we have to be able to talk about something."

"Silence eating at you?" Frank asked.

"Don't move." Hazel nearly fell off his shoulders.

"Sorry." He winced.

"I hate silently decorating, for any occasion." She muttered, "Reminds me of all the lonely Christmas's I've had."

There was more silence until Percy shocked everyone by screaming, "Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la la la la la!"

Annabeth chuckled before singing with him, "Tis the season to be jolly! Fa la la la la la la la la!"

Piper and Jason smiled at each other before joining, "Don, we now, our gay apparel! Fa la la la la la la la la!"

Softly Frank and Hazel joined to tune, " Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol! Fa la la la la la la la la!"

With each and every line they got louder and louder.  
>"See the blazing Yule before us! Fa la la la la la la la la!" There was more laughter.<p>

"Strike the harp and join the chorus! Fa la la la la la la la la!" More magic.

"Follow me in merry measure! Fa la la la la la la la la!" Everything seemed to pass by faster.

"While I tell of Yule-tide treasure! Fa la la la la la la la la!" Everything was exciting and wonderful. The sound filling them up with joy, decorating suddenly seemed much more fun.  
>"Fast away the old year passes! Fa la la la la la la la la!" Percy grabbed Annabeth for a dance.<br>"Hail the new year, lads and lasses! Fa la la la la la la la la!" Hazel dropped into Franks arms so he would swing her to the beat.  
>"Sing we joyous, all together! Fa la la la la la la la la!" Piper tilted her head back, laughing wildly at her friends, how adorable and sweet they were. Jason flew down and halted her laughter with a kiss.<p>

"Heedless of the wind and weather! Fa la la la la la la la la!"

They continued to sing through out their decorating, and all through the night.


	5. Narnia

Percy was surrounded by nerds. It was one week before Christmas and were they singing? No. Were they drinking hot coco? No. Were they watching Christmas flicks? No. They weren't even talking to each other, everyone was in their own little world.

"Annabeth." He whined though she didn't look up from her book, "I'm bored." He laid across her lap.

She kept reading, ignoring him entirely.

"Guys!" He groaned, "Let's do something!"

"Like what?" Nico groaned just trying to shut up his complaints.

"Get in my car!" Percy announced walking out of the room and walking right back, "You're supposed to follow me."

"Tell us where we're going first." Hazel said honestly not wanting to move from her snuggled position.

"You'll see c'mon!" He whined.

"Fine!" Annabeth sighed throwing her book down.

"Yay!" Percy threw his hands up making sure everyone hurried out of the room. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

They had to squeeze everyone in tightly. Piper ended up on Jason's lap, not that he was complaining, with Nico and Hazel squeezed onto the middle seat together. Frank didn't want to risk suggesting Hazel sit on his lap with her brother around.

"So seaweed brain, where are we headed?" Annabeth asked.

"We're headed to Narnia!" Percy proclaimed driving off and out of the city.

"Narnia... Yep, he's lost it." Nico decided.

"It's this neighborhood that is entirely covered in Christmas lights."

"Oh boy, seizure inducing fun." Annabeth chuckled.

"It's the bomb." Percy assured her.

He drove them into the neighborhood, he took pride in their oos and ahs as they drove up and down the streets. Each of his friends picking a favorite house. He smiled and laughed as they did. But mostly, he just liked being there. With that bunch of nerds he wouldn't trade the world for.


	6. Twas The Night Before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the big house all the creatures were stirring. It was the annual Christmas party and the Stoll Brother's had a trick up their sleeve. For on every threshold they'd rigged each one, for a nasty surprise if you weren't with someone.

The first to discover this, was Annabeth, of course. She walked right under and out sprung Mistletoe above her head. Lights flashed too, letting everyone know. A kiss wise girl needed to stop all its glow.

"Percy, come here." She demanded of him.

"I'll think about it." He said with a grin.

"Get over here and kiss me." She stomped her foot. Everyone giggling at her holly colored blush.

Percy strolled over to her, leisurely before being dragged to her lips.

The next to fall victim were Piper and Jason. Aphrodite cabin pushed the two under the threshold. The problem was though, when they started to kiss, Piper kept hold of him. Those who'd been watching grew bored rather quickly, and nobody noticed they slipped off immediately.

Then we had Frank who'd forgotten entirely, whose face, bright red let out a small squeak.

"Hazel?" She tried to hide away, but ran over quickly, kissing the lights away. The two, then embarrassed beyond words refused to look at anyone the rest of that night.

Then there was Chris who lounged on the door eyeing Clarisse who left him alone.

"At least I'll know where you are." She said with a smug smile.

"But don't you want to kiss me?" He asked with a pout.

"Certainly, but... It can wait." She said causing laughter through out the house.

Ten minutes later she returned with a kiss, though he pretended to be upset, she could see he was smitten.

With one couple left, they tried to sneak away, when they set off alarms the whole house turned. And they. Saw Will and Nico standing caught under the mistletoe. Hoots and hollers filled the whole house. A chant of, "Kiss! Kiss!" Rang through the halls.

The blonde then shrugged as the younger nearly screamed.

"Come here." Will laughed stealing kisses from him.

Aphrodite kids swoon and everyone rejoiced. That was their first kiss, that Christmas eve night.


	7. Joy to the World

Hazel wasn't sure how any of them got dragged into this. And by this, she meant Christmas Caroling. Somehow everyone had collectively decided that it'd be a good idea. Although by everyone she meant Percy and Annabeth.

With every house Percy and Annabeth gave little treat bags to the kids before they'd sing.

Hazel didn't want to sing. Hazel didn't want to be a part of this whole thing.

Why caroling? And how did Percy get the high note in Joy To The World?

Frank and Hazel stayed close to the back of the group lingering with Nico.

"Where'd Will go?" Hazel asked as they strolled down the street.

"He's trying to get Piper to sing Baby It's Cold Outside, with him." Nico shrugged, a puff of cold air appearing as he spoke.

"She hates that song." Frank grimaced.

"I'm just hoping she doesn't damage the family jewels." Nico sighed.

"She just might." Hazel chuckled as they approached the next house.

"Okay guys! Hark, The Harold Angel's Sing. On this one okay?" Percy was bouncing with excitement.

"Oh kill me now." Frank muttered opening his song book.

_Hark! The Harold Angel's sing. Glory to the newborn king! Peace on Earth and mercy mild god and sinners reconciled._

Then next few houses passed them by when Piper grabbed Percy's sleeve. He was just telling them what song to sing, when she stopped him.

"Look." She whispered, softly.

Everyone looked at what she was staring at. Hazel couldn't believe her eyes. It was just like the first time she'd met him. She thought she was seeing a ghost.

"Hey guys." Leo chuckled, his hair was singed and he was holding onto a particularly beautiful girl, "It's been awhile."

Piper was first, she walked up to him slowly, raising her hands to touch his face, his hair.

"You're real." She said.

"Yeah." He chuckled, "I mean-" He was cut off by her nailing his junk and pinning him to the nearest wall.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU JUST DISAPPEAR ON US FOR MONTHS WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING AND THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME YOU WERE ALIVE!? I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF MAY APOLLO HELP YOU WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"I missed you too Pipes." Leo managed to chuckle, "Has anyone every told you, that you're strong as hell?"

"Fuck you Valdez! Fuck! You!" Then she started crying, she wrapped him tightly in her arms.

"Sorry, beauty queen. I won't do it again." He smiled into her shoulder.

The rest of us ran to hug him, Jason messed up his hair, Annabeth punched his shoulder, Nico called him a dumb ass. Leo couldn't look happier. And Hazel just had to start singing, until everyone broke out into the loudest version of Joy to the World anyone had ever heard.

The seven were reunited. All of them. Whole. Like a true family.

**Note Leo will now be in group One-Shots. Hopefully after my concert this week posts will be longer!**


	8. I Am So Sorry

Hi everyone, so I have some bad news, I recently found out that a close family friend passed away. So I won't be continuing this story, as I will not be able to have access to a computer. That being said, I also will not be posting at all for at least this week and maybe sometime into next week, depending on when I get back into town. I am sincerely so sorry about this, everything that's happening right now is completely out of my hands. I will hopefully be able to post the next chapter of Everyone's Waiting next week (Hopefully early since I feel so bad having left you waiting forever.) As an early Christmas present I may post my new story earlier than planned, again if my life decides to start cooperating with me. Again I am so sorry about discontinuing this story, I had some really good stuff lined up for it, but I just won't be able to update this anymore.

Happy Holidays,

Jess


End file.
